Annie Hicks
Dr. Annie Hicks is a former Interim President of Eagle University, from the death of Frankline Stone until her disappearance in the Season 1 finale. She previously served as the Vice President of Student Affairs. She was an accomplice of Michael "Sparky" Rochard, but is very afraid of him and motivated only by the money he promised her. Dr. Hicks has seven pet cats and loves candy and baked goods. When she took Dr. Stone's office, she redecorated it with bright colors and stuffed animals. She refers to everyone she meets with affectionate names. Family and Relationships *Roy Hicks - late husband *"Aunt Mimi" Early Life Little is known about Annie's childhood. We know that she has always dreamed of living a luxurious life in the Bahamas. She met her husband Roy in college, and Roy proposed to her 3 months after they started dating. She said yes, and they were quickly married. Neither of their parents approved, and they had several bumps along the way. Still, they managed to stay together even while Annie continued her education and got a PhD. 1990s Dr. Hicks was the business manager for the library at Eagle University and was close friends with the librarian, Mrs. Stigburg. When the new president, Franklin Stone, invited her to be on his cabinet, her dreams of moving to the Bahamas were almost realized, until Dr. Stone proposed that the administrators receive salaries equal to that of the regular teaching staff. The cabinet unanimously approved this, and Annie begrudgingly agreed. Months later, when Annie discovers Chloe Rochard locked in Dr. Stone's secret room, she believes that Dr. Stone is holding her to receive ransom money from Sparky in place of the money that the president typically would have made at his normal salary. Annie plans to report Dr. Stone, but Roy convinces her that this would just make things worse. Instead, Annie visits Sparky, who agrees to pay her one million dollars for bringing Chloe back. When Annie goes to rescue Chloe from Dr. Stone's office, Dr. Stone catches her and tries to stop her. While the two of them are in a fistfight, Chloe tries to dodge them and accidentally falls down the stairs, breaks her neck, and dies. They bury her in the woodstogether, and Annie warns Franklin that Sparky will find out and punish him somehow. When Annie is forced to tell Sparky about Chloe's demise, Sparky angrily starts breaking things in her house and demands that she take him to her body. The next morning, when they go to the woods to find Chloe's body, they find that there is a large empty hole in the ground. Sparky realizes that Dr. Stone must have moved her body to keep himself out of trouble. Sparky insists that Annie will receive her payment if she can help find Chloe's body, no matter how long it takes. 2000s After Roy's death, Annie's longing for the Bahamas grows even stronger. She makes her distaste for Dr. Stone publicly known among the Eagle University staff. Privately, she insists that Dr. Stone tell her where Chloe is buried, but he refuses, only showing her a key that he claims Sparky would want to have after he "plans to kill me". 2010s On the convocation day of a new school year, Annie goes to meet with Dr. Stone to find that he had been pushed out his balcony doors and fallen into Tanya MacNeven's car 5 stories below. Annie immediately assumes that Sparky was behind this and begins looking for Dr. Stone's key, which she discovers opens a safe that Dr. Stone keeps in his secret room. A week later, Annie goes on TV and claims that Dr. Stone committed suicide. This immediately alerts the suspicions of Greg Hazlett. In October, Julia Shaw reveals to Annie that Greg had stopped by the office on the day that she was having a heated conversation with Josephine Stone. Greg later applies to work for Annie after Julia quits, and Annie nearly hires him, but discovers his criminal record. Annie gets even more suspicious when Tanya applies for the job. Annie briefly steps out of the office, and when she comes back, she discovers that Tanya has discovered the passage and Dr. Stone's safe. Annie throws a temper tantrum and kicks Tanya out. One day, while supervising the construction workers at Stone Hall, Annie sees Colton Zidek jogging by shirtless, and is so enamored and distracted that she falls into a hole where a sewer pipe is being placed. A few days later, Colton applies for the still vacant office assistant job, and Annie gladly hires him. Just before Christmas break, Colton mentions that he is friends with Natasha Peterson, and Annie realizes that he is connected to the 4 others and is being used to spy on her. Annie hears on the news that Greg tampered with the chemical levels at the university pool, where Colton was previously a lifeguard. Annie knows this was done to push Colton towards working for her. At his conduct hearing, Greg is about to explain why he did it, but Annie uses her position as president to pardon Greg and keep him from talking. Annie takes Greg to her office and subtly threatens him, saying bad things could happen if he continues to snoop. After Sparky receives a visit from Natasha, he calls Dr. Hicks, saying that she has forgotten what it means to be discrete, and Natasha knows about Chloe, but only that she is missing and connected somehow to Dr. Stone. A few days later, Annie, believing that Greg has Dr. Stone's key, tries to break into his room and find it, but is caught by Natasha.